


Monsieur Robert

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bromance, Brotherhood, F/M, M/M, Madness, Pets, Psychological Torture, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Robert est un rat. Mr Robert est même un peu plus qu'un rat. A croire même qu'il est humain. où un peu plus que ça. Mr Robert est la seule chose qui empêche Loki de devenir totalement fou du fond de sa cellule. Mais Mr Robert sais que ca ne durera pas très longtemps. Alors quand Loki a une chance de sortir, Mr Robert est là pour le guider. Merci Robert !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsieur Robert

Incrédule, Loki écoutait Odin.  
Cela faisait deux longues années que le jeune prince pourrissait dans sa cellule sans que personne ne vienne le voir.  
Ni son père adoptif

Ni sa mère.

Ni son imbécile de frère.

Sa punition pour avoir attaqué Midgar aurait pu paraitre légère pour un autre, mais pour lui, c'était la pire des tortures.

La solitude totale.

Sans personne a qui parler, sans livre, sans rien

Juste une cellule avec le minimum vital.

Pas de fenêtre, pas de distraction.

Rien

Juste sa propre compagnie.

Loki se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir gentiment fou depuis qu'il s'était mit à parler à Mr Robert .

Pour l'instant, Mr Robert était assit sur son épaule et écoutait lui aussi Odin.

Mr Robert était un gros rat d'égout noir.

Le genre de bête qui transmet la peste, la gale, la rage et le cholera.

Mais Mr Robert écoutait toujours Loki quand il parlait.

Et Mr Robert mangeait toujours les reliefs de viande donc l'estomac délicat de Loki ne voulait pas.

Loki aimait beaucoup Mr Robert .

Bon, il savait que Mr Robert était en fait Mr Robert a depuis qu'elle était venue faire sa dernière portée dans sa tunique, mais ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment le Jotun.

Loki aimait beaucoup Mr Robert et Mr Robert aimait beaucoup finir les assiettes de Loki.

Il avait fallu finalement peu de temps pour que les deux créatures s'apprivoisent.

De temps en temps au plus fort des discutions philosophiques entre le prince et le rat, on pouvait souvent entendre les couinements de l'animal qui exprimait son avis sur Kant ou Lacan.

Loki lui avait lu de mémoire l'intégralité des deux auteurs.

Et tant pis si d'aucun croyait le prince complètement timbré.

Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose de toute façon.

"- Alors mon fils ?"

Loki se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Si je résume bien, vous venez me voir ICI, après deux ans de total oubli pour me demander de sauver le cul de Thor ?"

"- C'est résumé crument mais c'est bien ça."

"- Odin…."

"- En échange, je te promet de finir ta peine dans tes appartements. Et tu pourras avoir des visiteurs."

Cela retint l'attention du prince.

"- Hum…. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Mr Robert ?"

Le rat couina quelques secondes, un air de profonde réflexion accroché aux moustaches.

"- Mr Robert demande pourquoi nous en aurions quelque chose à faire."

Odin serra les mâchoires.

Loki avait-il réellement perdu la carte comme le sous-entendait les gardiens ?

"- Thor est le futur roi, Loki. Il ne peut PAS épouser cette humaine !"

"- ….Et ? Elle sera morte au mieux dans cent ans. Cent ans, ce n'est rien pour un asgardien. Laissez le épouser cette femelle et attendez juste qu'elle meurt. Donc : "Et ?" "

"- Quoi "et" ?"

"- Allons, Odin. Je suis le Père des Mensonges…."

"- … Il l'épouse pour se punir." Gronda Odin avant de se laisser tomber assit sur la seule chaise de la cellule.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

"- Se punir ?"

"- Même ta mère est d'accord. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire. S'il te plait Loki… Aide ton frère."

"- Thor n'est pas mon frère."

"- Loki…."

Le jotun chatouilla le cou de Mr Robert qui couina.

"- Mr Robert a envie de voir un peu la lumière."

Odin se redressa très vite.

"- GARDES ! Ouvrez !"

Le roi dû aider Loki à sortir de la cellule.

Loki était si faible de ne pas avoir eut la possibilité de quasi bouger depuis deux ans qu'il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes.

Finalement, Odin le souleva dans ses bras.

Loki en resta stupéfait.  
Tellement qu'il ne trouva même pas la présence d'esprit d'insulter le Roi.

En silence, Odin le porta jusqu'à son ancienne chambre.  
Rien n'y avait bougé.

Quelqu'un nettoyait visiblement les lieux régulièrement.

Même les draps étaient frais et propre.

"- Qui…"

"- Thor."

Loki laissa Odin le poser sur le lit.

Mr Robert descendit immédiatement de l'épaule du prince pour s'installer dans les fourrures avec un petit couinement satisfait.

"- Je vais te faire porter à manger. Repose-toi et lave-toi. Tu as une semaine pour te remettre."

Loki hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Il dut somnoler

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un repas lui avait été livré.

Loki mangea, se lava pour la première fois depuis deux ans puis jeta dans le feu les loques qui l'avaient couvert avec une grimace de dégout.

Nu, il se glissa dans son lit pour dormir.

Mr Robert se glissa dans ses cheveux, comme d'habitude.

##################

"- LOKI !"

Le jeune prince retint un grognement de douleur lorsque Frigga lui sauta au cou.

Ainsi, Odin avait tenu sa promesse.

Sa mère, au moins, avait été mise au courant de l'aménagement de sa peine.

"- Frigga…"

Les yeux de la reine brillèrent de larmes contenues.

"- Ne suis-je plus ta maman, mon petit ?"

Loki détourna les yeux.

Frigga était peut-être la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait voir pleurer.

"- Désolé, mère."

Frigga déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de glapir avec un mouvement de recul.

Mr Robert couina avec surprise.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca !"

Loki se mit à sourire.

"- Ca ? C'est Mr Robert . Mon seul ami."

Cela serra le cœur de la reine.

Son fils était-il donc tombé si bas ?  
Ou n'avait-il jamais vraiment eut d'ami à lui…

Ses amis avaient toujours été d'abord ceux de Thor avant les siens.

"- Mère…. Thor sait que je suis là ?"

La reine se secoua.

La tristesse dans la voix de son cadet lui faisait paradoxalement chaud au cœur.

"- Non. Odin a prévu de le lui dire ce soir."

Loki hocha la tête.

Il se rallongea sur le lit.

"- Je suis fatigué…."

Frigga lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

"- Repose toi mon petit."

Mr Robert se cacha dans les cheveux de Loki pour dormir avec lui.

############################

Frigga avait insisté pour qu'il se fasse tout beau et les rejoigne à la table du banquet.

Odin avait bramé un peu mais la reine avait eut gain de cause.

Thor devait voir son frère aussi vite que possible et surtout AVANT qu'il n'épouse l'humaine.  
Non que Frigga ai quelque chose contre elle. Jane Foster était gentille, intelligente, bien élevée, mais elle était HUMAINE ! Au mieux, elle mourrait sans descendance en broyant le cœur de Thor, au pire, elle lui ferait un enfant mortel qui mourrait dans quelques années en broyant encore le cœur de son bébé.

Frigga ferait n'importe quoi pour empêcher cela.  
Et la seule personne que Thor écouterait sur le sujet était Loki. Que la situation permette à la reine de soulager un peu son cadet de sa punition était un bonus non négligeable.

Loki portait donc une de ses tuniques de cuir et soie comme il en avait toujours porté lorsqu'il n'était pas en armure.

Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à présent presque aux fesses avaient été nattés par sa mère lorsqu'il avait refusé de les couper. Seule une grosse mèche blanche, sur la tempe droite, mettait un peu de lumière dans sa tenue. Mr Robert s'était installé au creux de son cou, sous la natte qui tombait mollement sur le torse du prince.

N'eusse été sa minceur de cadavre et la paire de menottes magiques discrètement glissées sous ses manches, Loki aurait pu passer pour totalement revenu en grâce.

Loki suivit sa mère dans les couloirs de son enfance jusqu'à la salle de banquet.

Sans un regard pour les asgardiens qui le regardèrent passer avec stupeur, il prit sa place à la droite de sa mère, là où il s'était toujours installé lorsqu'il n'était pas à la table basse avec les amis de Thor.

"- Ton frère, ses amies et sa… la fille ne vont pas tarder."

"- S'ils m'attaquent, vous gérerez, père." Prévint Loki avant de prendre un petit morceau de saucisse dans le plat, de le couper en tout petit bout et de nourrir Mr Robert qui couina un remerciement après chaque offrande.

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Loki observait l'animal. Mr Robert était toujours très délicat avec ce qu'il mangeait. Il s'installait assis sur ses pattes arrières, prenait la nourriture entre ses pattes avant, la nettoyait longuement, puis mangeait à petites bouchées délicates.

Loki se retrouvait dans les manières de l'animal. Il avait toujours mangé aussi délicatement que le rat alors qu'il était entouré de grosses brutes affamées.

Mr Robert et lui s'entendaient vraiment bien. Le rat aurait presque pu être son alter-ego muridé. Et puis, Mr Robert avait cette adorable tache blanche sur la tempe… Comme lui ! Là ou un bout de béton était rentré sous sa peau lorsque Hulk l'avait utilisé comme hochet géant.

Fasciné et un peu dégouté, Odin observa son fils adoptf murmurer des petits rien à son camarade rongeur jusqu'à ce que Sif et les Trois Guerriers se présentent devant la table royale, visiblement ulcérés.

"- Majesté…. Qu'est ce que…. Qu'est ce que Loki fait là ?"

Ils n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls à se poser la question mais avaient été les seuls a avoir le courage de venir la poser.

Loki ne leur fit même pas la grâce d'un regard.

Mr Robert descendit de son épaule à petits bonds puis s'installa sur le bord de la taille.

Le petit rongeur se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour observer les quatre individus.

Il se tourna vers Loki avait de couiner doucement pendant une longue minute.

"- Je suis d'accord avec toi." Sourit Loki.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Odin demanda.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?"

"- Qu'il n'aime pas Sif, qu'il n'aime pas Volstagg, qu'il n'aime pas Fandral, mais qu'il aime bien Hogun."

Le rat couina encore son accord avant de trotter sur la table jusqu'à Hogun. D'un petit bond, il lui sauta sur le torse. Le guerrier se raidit, incapable de savoir quoi faire, mais ne broncha pas.

Le rat monta sur sa tunique jusqu'à son épaule. Il y resta un instant avec de frotter son petit museau contre sa joue puis fit le trajet à l'envers pour retourner sur l'épaule de Loki qui l'y accueillit avec une caresse sur le bout des moustaches.

Le rat minauda un peu puis se cacha sous la tresse de son maître.

Sif et Fandral échangèrent un regard.  
D'accooooord. Loki était donc, complètement fou. Le genre de folie douce qui n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, mais fou quand même.

Odin en était venu à la même constatation un peu désolée.

Finalement, peut-être que Loki ferait autant de bien à Thor que Thor lui en ferait.

Deux gardes ouvrirent les portes de la salle de banquet en grand avec fracas.

Mr Robert lâcha un petit cri d'agonie tellement c'était bruyant.  
Frigga ne put que louer l'intelligence du petit animal. C'ETAIT affreusement bruyant.

Thor entra le premier, Jane à son bras. Alors qu'il aurait du être rayonnant d'avoir avec lui sa promise, il ne souriait pas.

Il salua juste ses amis de la tête.

Derrière lui, les Avengers, Fury, Coulson et Hill suivaient.

Tous se figèrent soudain.

Puis Thor lâcha Jane comme on se débarrasse d'un sac poubelle dans la benne pour se ruer sur son frère.

Il sauta par-dessus la table royale, attrapa Loki au vol et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui sans rien dire.

Malgré son embarras devant le manque de manière de son frère, Loki se sentit bizarrement réchauffé de l'intérieur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, Thor avait encore de l'affection pour lui ? Quel crétin imbécile et stupide.

"- Tu peux me lâcher, Thor ? Tu me fais mal."

Thor le lâcha tout de suite mais en douceur.

"- Oui mon frère."

"- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor." Rappela Loki mais sans l'agressivité qu'il y mettait d'habitude.

Le museau toujours enfouit dans le cou de son frère, Thor grommela qu'il serait toujours son frère.

A cette déclaration, Mr Robert passa la tête hors des cheveux de Loki et mordit cruellement le nez du prince blond qui recula en glapissant.

Le petit rat monta sur le crâne de Loki pour engueuler Thor en couinant véhémentement.

Une serviette sur le nez pour endiguer le sang, Thor et les Avengers fixaient le petit animal avec Stupeur jusqu'à ce que Tony éclate de rire.

"- Hé Rodolphe ! Tu t'es trouvé un super protecteur ! Si jamais il a des petits, met m'en un de côté, je suis sur que j'en aurais l'usage contre mon conseil d'administration ou pour faire peur à Pepper."

Loki haussa un sourcil.

"- Anthony Stark. Faites attention, vous ne me parlez pas avec le venin suffisant, on pourrait presque croire que vous parlez à un individu lambda et non à un grand méchant monstre destructeur." Sourit le jotun d'un ton badin. "Votre Directeur va finir par en faire une rupture d'anévrisme."

"- J'ai pas de chef, Rodolphe. Je fais ce que je veux."

Le sourire de Loki se fit plus large encore mais sans son habituelle charge de menace. C'était un vrai sourire amusé.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas voir son frère sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que lui comme ca.

Mr Robert finit d'engueuler Thor puis avec un dernier reniflement, reprit sa place sur l'épaule de Loki.

Un peu ulcérée d'avoir été jetée comme une malpropre même si elle essayait de n'en rien montrer, Jane salua Loki.

"- Bonjour, je suis Jane Foster."

"- Ha ! Oui… Le cadavre en devenir…"

Thor se raidit brutalement ainsi que les autres humains pendant que la scientifique palissait. Etait-ce une menace ?

Ni Odin ni Frigga ne dirent rien.

"- Loki !" Aboya Thor.

"- Allons mon frère. Je comprends tes raisons mais c'est ridicule."

"- Loki…." Le ton du prince blond était presque dangereux à présent.

"- Ce serait comme voir un humain épouser un singe mon frère. Et tu le sais."

Ecarlate de rage à présent, Thor attrapa Loki par la gorge.

"- Tais-toi !"

"- Tu as toujours eut une obsession sur mon cou, Thor. Désolé que ma peau ne soit plus aussi douce qu'avant." Sourit le jeune prince.

Toujours aussi rouge mais de confusion et de honte à présent, Thor lâcha son frère comme si sa peau l'avait brûlée.

Un doute rapide passa dans les yeux de Jane.

"- Tais-toi Loki."

"- Ha ? Tu veux que je me taise à présent ? Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça."

"- LOKI !"

Le prince des mensonges éclata de rire avant de s'applaudir comme un gosse puis de glousser de contentement.

La colère de Thor disparue immédiatement, remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère réagir comme ça. Et ce rat qui l'accompagnait ?

"- Loki ?"

Le prince semblait avoir déjà totalement oublié sa présence et celle des Avengers, trop occupé à jour avec une pomme qu'il sculptait du bout d'un couteau jusqu'à ce que le rat remonte sur sa tête et s'y dresse sur les pattes arrière.

L'animal fixa chaque humain un instant avant de retourner à sa place dans les cheveux de Loki. Il y couina quelque chose qui fit relever la tête au jotun.

Un sourire purement carnassier monta soudain aux lèvres du prince.

Avant que quiconque ai pu l'en empêcher, il avait bondit par-dessus la table, avait jeté Coulson au sol et projeté sa magie sur l'agent.

Steve se précipita sur les deux hommes. Sans douceur, il attrapa Loki par les aisselles, le souleva de sa victime et le jeta sur le côté ou le jotun s'écrasa avec un grognement de douleur puis perdit connaissance.

Odin serra les mâchoires.  
Qu'est ce que Loki avait fait ?

"- Conduisez l'humain chez Eir, qu'elle vérifie qu'il n'a rien. Et portez Loki chez lui."

Thor hésita une seconde mais souleva son frère dans ses bras.

Il voulait être seul avec lui un instant.  
Autant en profiter, non ?

#######################################

Fury était passé rassurer Thor. Coulson n'avait rien, bien au contraire. Quoi qu'ai fait Loki, la partie fragilisée du cœur et des poumons de Coulson qui donnait des cauchemars au Directeur et le laissait chaque matin inquiet de recevoir un appel l'informant que Phil avait succombé à une hémorragie interna massive dans la nuit avait été… guérie.

La déesse de la médecine avait bien expliqué quelque chose, comme quoi il n'avait pas été guérit mais que son temps personnel avait été remonté ou Fury ne savait pas quoi mais c'était trop compliqué pour le Directeur du SHIELD.

Coulson était de nouveau à 100% de ses capacités. Le reste….

Thor s'assit sur le bord du lit de son frère qui dormait encore.

La magie qu'il avait utilisée aussi bien que devoir en produire assez pour griller les menottes qui le contraignaient l'avait totalement mit sur le flan.

"- Thor ? Il s'est réveillé ?"

"- Pas encore mère."

Jane était passé une petite demi-heure plus tôt mais Thor était bien plus intéressé par son frère que par l'humaine.

"- Odin est passé ?"

"- Il a retiré les menottes de Loki. Elles ne servaient plus à rien de toute façon. "

Frigga s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Elle prit chaque poignet de son cadet l'un après l'autre pour les couvrir de baume cicatrisant puis de bandages. Les menottes l'avaient brulé presque jusqu'à l'os par endroit et toute la peau avait été arrachée.

Installé sur l'oreiller, Mr Robert observait la situation avec intérêt.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette bestiole, mère ?"

Frigga soupira.

"- Je n'en sait rien, mon fils. Lorsque Odin a sortit son frère de sa cellule, il était avec lui et refuse de le quitter. Comme Loki refuse de se débarrasser de lui. Je crois qu'il a été sa seule compagnie pendant deux ans.

Thor soupira tristement.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de son frère du bout des doigts.

"- Qu'est ce qui à décidé père à faire preuve de pitié ?"

Frigga hésita. Elle préféra finalement ne rien dire.

"- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être a-t-il réalisé que Loki n'était pas le seul coupable. Et que s'il avait été honnête, rien ne serait arrivé."

"- Mon frère… AIE !"

Le rat l'avait encore mordu.

Thor le foudroya du regard.

"- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas que je parle de mon frè.. MAIS AIEUH !"

"- Je crois qu'il n'aime surtout pas que tu appelles Loki ton frère."

Le rat caqueta un remerciement à la dame.

"- Mais… Loki EST mon…"

"- SKOUIIIIIIII !"

Le couinement du rat et son air impérieux firent plus contre le terme employé par le prince que toutes les dénégations de Loki lui-même.

Un peu déprimé, Thor soupira.

"- Je pensais que Père pourrait prononcer le mariage dès demain, mère. Mais avec Loki inconscient…."

"- Tu veux qu'il soit là ?"

"- …."

Thor resta silencieux.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait AUCUNE envie de se marier. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était s'occuper de son frère.

"- Je vais prévenir ton père de repousser l'échéance.

"- Merci mère….

"- Mais tu devras prévenir ta future."

Thor hocha distraitement la tête.

####################################

Natasha avait longuement tapoté le dos de Jane Foster, ni vraiment surprise, ni vraiment dérangée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et que l'assassin puisse filer.

Elle n'appréciait la scientifique que très marginalement après tout.

Elle était utile et compétente mais elle n'appréciait pas trop la femme.

Qu'est ce que Thor pouvait lui trouver était un mystère complet pour elle.

Mais là, Thor avait quand même un poil abusé.  
Visiblement, le mariage qui devait avoir lieu le soir même était renvoyé aux calendes grecques. Calendes qui coïncideraient avec un état de santé correct du second prince.

La bonne blague.

Si l'état physique de Loki était à peu près bon, l'état psychologique par contre….

Pas que Loki était fou… non… Juste complètement taré.

Le jotun s'était reveillé vers le milieu de la nuit.

Depuis, il se baladait tranquillement dans le palais, avec son rat sur l'épaule et les traitant comme de vieux amis.  
Enfin… plus exactement, il traitait Tony comme un vieil ami et Clint comme un petit frère fragile et adoré.

Le pauvre Clint n'en pouvait plus de se raidir et de se retenir de fuir en hurlant dès que Loki le prenait par la main et le trainait avec lui.

Pour l'instant, le prince avait décidé de leur présenter à tous son fils ainé.

Fury avait préféré se la jouer prudente et arguer d'une rencontre avec Odin.  
Tous les autres avaient emboités le pas jusqu'aux écuries.

Le fils de Loki y travaillait ?

Loki avait sauté par-dessus une barrière puis porté ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler.

Il y avait eut un silence puis un hennissement sur aigu les avait tous fait grimacer.

Un bruit de tonnerre avait précédé l'arrivée d'un troupeau de chevaux furieux qui s'était révélé finalement être un seul et unique cheval, énorme, d'environ 2m50 au garrot.  
Et qui avait huit jambes.

Loki avait sauté dans le pré.  
Immédiatement, la créature avait bouiné sa tête contre son torse.

"- Voici Sleipnir ! Mon fils ainé."

Ha… Donc la mythologie disait vrai.

Halluciné, Tony n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

"- …. Tu plaisantes ? T'as vraiment mit au monde un CHEVAL ?"

Visiblement très fier de lui, Loki avait hoché la tête.

"- Il est beau hein !"

Les humains étaient un peu verts.

Puis ils passèrent au gris maladif lorsque Thor, presque aussi fier que son frère, fit le décompte des autres enfants immortels qu'avait eut son frère. Pour les mortels il y en avait tellement que Loki avait arrêté de compter.

Jane, elle, était carrément livide.  
C'est ce qui l'attendait si elle avait des enfants avec Thor ? Elle risquait de pondre des animaux ou des créatures à moitié mortes ?  
Elle avait envie de vomir.

Parce que si elle épousait le PRINCE d'Asgard, on attendrait d'elle qu'elle produise une descendance. Et puis…Elle réalisait soudain qu'elle l'épouse de Thor signifiait devenir une princesse.

Y avait-il une place pour ses recherches là dedans ?

Quelle serait sa vie si elle devenait une princesse d'Asgard ?

Elle avait vu les jeunes femmes pendant le banquet.  
Il n'y en avait que trois sortes : les servantes, les guerrières et les catins.  
Les "dames" étaient, à part la reine, absentes.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'elles n'avaient droit de rien faire ?

Jane avala sa salive.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, jeune mortelle."

Jane sursauta.  
Quand Loki s'était-il approché d'elle ?

Elle chercha frénétiquement Thor des yeux.  
Le prince était monté sur le dos de Sleipnir et s'amusait visiblement à faire faire un tour a cru sur le dos de son neveu à tous ses amis humains.  
Amusé, le grand étalon se livrait de bonne grâce au jeu. Lui aussi était content d'avoir de la visite.

Pour l'instant, Thor avait installé Natasha devant lui. Il avait passé lâchement un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la retenir en cas de besoin mais sinon, la laissait plus ou moins de débrouiller.  
L'étalon géant démarra à un train d'enfer pour faire le tour de son pré et aller sauter quelques troncs en foret puis revint.

Natasha laissa sa place, hilare, à Steve.

Bien moins à l'aise, Captain América s'accrocha comme un perdu aux avants bras de Thor.

Il n'était jamais monté à cheval lui !

"- Je n'ai rien à vous dire."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Allons, vous allez bientôt être ma belle-sœur. Il va bien falloir vous habituer à ma présence."

Et le sourire absolument prédateur qu'il lui lança la fit frémir.

Elle avait oublié AUSSI ce détail.

"- Thor vous tuera si vous me faites du mal."

"- Correction, Thor me frappera un peu si je vous tue. Mais au pire d'ici une décennie ou deux, il aura oublié et sera plus câlin que jamais avec moi. Vous, vous serez juste morte. Et puis, je suis patient. Que vous soyez morte maintenant ou dans cinquante ans, pour moi, c'est identique.

Et à nouveau ce sourire au seuil de la folie.

Jane se mit à trembler.

Elle pouvait presque entendre le rat sur l'épaule de Loki ricaner.  
Elle avait de moins en moins envie d'épouser Thor.  
Elle l'aimait bien sûr. Mais l'aimait-elle assez pour supporter tout ça ?  
Pire l'aimait-elle d'amour ou aimait-elle l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui ? Quelle femme n'aurait pas succombé à la vue d'un prince en armure, brillant de puissance, capable de voler et de détruire un monstre venu d'un autre monde ?  
Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se décillait.

Elle n'aimait pas Thor.  
Elle aimait son chevalier en armure.

La différence était… Totale…

"- LOKI !"

Le jotun sourit à son frère.

Toujours sur le dos de Sleipnir, Thor se pencha pour attraper son frère par les épaules et l'asseoir en amazone devant lui.

"- Les lads préparent des chevaux pour tout le monde. Nous avons de quoi faire un pique nique."

Loki se redressa quelque peu, Mr Robert sur le crane, tout aussi redressé. Frigga leur fit un signe de tête.

Ha… leur mère leur avait préparé cette petite surprise….

Amusé et finalement très satisfait d'être dans les bras de Thor à la place de l'insupportable mortelle, Loki passa ses bras autour du cou de l'asgardien avant de lancer un sourire méprisant à la scientifique.

Il alla même jusqu'à posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère histoire d'en rajouter une couche.

Et Mr Robert, lui, semblait très content.

Loki ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'il s'accrochait de plus en plus à Thor.

Le petit rat aurait pu qu'il aurait sourit.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Près de son épouse, Odin observait la procession équestre qui s'éloignait vers les bois.

"- Je ne sais pas où ca va mener, mais je doute que cette femelle humaine s'accroche encore longtemps à Thor." Rassura Frigga.

"- Tant que ce n'est pas Thor qui s'accroche à elle." Soupira le roi.

Frigga leva les yeux au ciel comme des milliards de femmes avant elle dans le plus pur "vous êtes un boulet mon ami couillu où avez-vous donc laissé votre cerveau ?"

"- Thor à oublié cette drôlesse à la seconde où il a vu Loki, Odin. Il faut vous faire une raison. Vous ne pourrez JAMAIS séparer ces deux là."

######################################################

La balade avait durée deux bonnes heures pendant lesquelles Thor en avait profité pour montrer à ses amis les lieux remarquables d'Asgard : l'ile du Silence, les Bois Sombres, la caverne où son frère et lui avaient tués leur premier ours, la taverne de village où ils avaient levés leurs premières catins, où ils avaient pris leurs première cuite… Très vite, Thor était passé de la visite touristique à la visite souvenir.

Dans ses bras, Loki avait fini par s'entortiller dans sa cape, poser sa joue sur son épaule et se laissait trimbaler sans protester. Sleipnir était content d'avoir sa maman sur son dos et les Avengers avaient rapidement prit le pli de monter à cheval. En même temps, les lads leur avaient choisi des vieux briscards qui connaissaient leur boulot. Un cheval de 300 ans aurait pu partir à la guerre les yeux fermés. Alors trimbaler des débutants…

Même Stark qui avait commencé par avoir une peur panique de sa monture avait fini par se calmer lorsque Coulson avait attaché les rênes de son poney à sa selle.  
Ce n'était pas glorieux mais le milliardaire avait une vraie phobie des chevaux.

Il était un peu ridicule sur le dos du double poney mais au moins était-il dessus.

Thor l'avait d'ailleurs rassuré.

Chaussette, le poney, était celui qui avait servi à l'apprentissage de l'équitation aux deux princes. Ils avaient toujours connus le poney vieux et placide. Même face à un lion des montagnes, le poney restait calme. Il se contentait de se retourner et de ruer dans la mâchoire du prédateur avant de rentrer au palais au pas avec sa charge.  
Oui, c'était du vécu.

Après cette petite mise au point, Tony s'était un peu détendu.

Sur le dos de Snakur, la jument de Loki, Clint s'amusait comme un petit fou. La cavale était aussi tordue que son maitre. Bizarrement, l'archer et le cheval s'entendaient comme des petits fous.

Natasha avait écopée d'une jument de course, Steve d'un vieil hongre qu'avaient également monté les princes quand ils étaient tout gamins après avoir abandonnés Chaussette le poney, Hill était sur le dos d'un joli étalon bien élevé, quand à Bruce, son cheval de trait était tellement placide qu'on aurait probablement pu en tirer de la colle juste en lui pressant la queue. A l'inverse, Coulson avait hérité de l'étalon de Thor qui semblait déterminé à le mettre par terre. Plus flegmatique qu'un majordome anglais, l'assiette de l'agent de bronchait pas d'un millimètre, même quand l'étalon pointait et tentait un coup de cul dans une descente.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, Coulson arrêta sa monture, descendit, passa devant lui, l'attrapa par les oreilles pour lui baisser la tête et le fixa dans l'œil. Il lui murmura quelque chose pendant une minute ou deux puis remonta en selle d'un coup de rein.

L'étalon n'osa plus broncher.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" S'intéressa immédiatement Maria Hill.

"- Que s'il continuait à faire son Stark, je lui collais mon taser dans le cul et que je rentrerais à pied pendant qu'il bavera sur l'herbe."

Hill retint un rire.

"- Tu as un rapport malsain avec cette arme, Phil."

"- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire." Sourit timidement Steve.

L'agent rosit très légèrement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher quand Steve s'intéressait à lui de quelque façon que ce soit.

"- Nous sommes arrivés !" Fit coupa soudain Thor.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, fascinés par le lac de cristal.

Il n'était pas très grand, peut-être cent mètre sur soixante, mais l'eau en était si limpide que la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur le quartz transparent du fond, faisant briller sa surface comme un diamant.

Loki se redressa, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Il avait toujours adoré ce lac. La magie qui y naissait était si forte et si pure que même Thor entendait son chant sans avoir besoin de se concentrer dessus.

Pour Loki, c'était comme avoir des milliers d'oiseaux qui chantaient à ses oreilles pour qu'il s'occupe d'eux.

Il avait toujours besoin d'un temps pour apaiser le lac et pouvoir fonctionner quand il était près de lui.

Thor l'aida à descendre de Sleipnir.

Immédiatement, Loki s'agenouilla sur la rive pour plonger ses bras dans l'eau.

Sa magie se ressourçait là plus facilement que n'importe où.  
Ce lac était l'un des sources de magie les plus pure des neufs royaumes.

Thor l'observa un instant avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

"- Bien ! Installons le pique-nique voulez-vous ?"

Steve s'inquiéta pour Loki.

"- Il va bien ?"

Thor le rassura.

"- Ho oui, ne t'en fait pas, Ami Rogers. Simplement, le lac de cristal est magiquement très fort. Pour Loki c'est comme… Comme pour l'ami Tony lorsqu'il change le cœur de son Ark."

L'ingénieur grimaça à la référence mais tous comprirent plus ou moins.

Ils retirèrent les harnachements des chevaux puis les laissèrent se balader sans craindre qu'ils s'éloignent. Sleipnir régnait sur les troupeaux d'un sabot de fer

Une grande nappe fut dépliée sur le sol après avoir retiré les plus gros cailloux de l'herbe, des coussins épais posés dessus puis les plats posés sur les boites retournés qui les avait contenus pour faire de petites tables.

Loki ne tarda pas à revenir, ses yeux verts brillants de magie, comme ceux de Mr Robert. Quoi que Loki fasse au rat sans s'en rendre compte, il l'attachait étroitement à lui. Ca n'interpella pas plus que ça Thor. Nombreux étaient les sorciers à avoir un familier après tout. Alors si Mr Robert convenait son f… à Loki…

Surexcité comme un gosse, le jotun s'installa sans le moindre complexe dans le giron de son ainé qui le laissa faire, affreusement amusé.

Les Avengers les regardaient faire avec intérêt. Etait-ce leur relation "normale" quand tout allait bien ? Si c'était le cas, ils comprenaient la souffrance de Thor à leur séparation. Comme il comprenait celle de Loki de se sentir séparé de ceux qu'il aimait.

La relation entre les deux dieux était affreusement fusionnelle.

Assise juste à côté de Thor, Jane regardait faire les deux hommes, les lèvres pincées.

Plus le temps passait et moins elle supportait Loki.

D'un côté, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir avec Thor mais en même temps, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire remplacer par le jotun.  
Loki était le FRERE de Thor ! Son FRERE non d'un chien ! Etait-elle la seule à réaliser que Loki était bien plus câlin avec le dieu du Tonnerre qu'il n'aurait dû l'être ? Etait-elle la seule à voir les petits regarde triomphants qu'il lui lançait ?

Probablement.

Les autres trouvaient juste les manières de Loki "mignonnes" et "choux". C'était ridicule.

Loki était dangereux.  
Il était évident qu'il tentait de manipuler Thor, rien de plus.

Ne serait-ce que pour sauver le prince des griffes de son frère, elle était prête à faire preuve d'abnégation et à l'épouser.

Sur l'épaule de Loki, caché dans ses cheveux, Mr Robert observait la femelle humaine, sa petite tête penchée sur le côté.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Comme son maitre, il aimait bien la plus part des mortels.

Il avait un peu peur de Banner et n'aimait pas trop Romanov, mais les autres, ça allait.

Il aimait beaucoup Clint et Tony ! Le premier était un peu comme un petit frère perdu et le second un frère de bêtise.  
Mr Robert était sûr que bien éduqué, Stark ferait autant de dégâts que Loki.

Oui, vraiment, le petit rat aimait bien l'humain.

Sur un coup de tête et puisque son maitre était à l'abri dans les bras de Thor, le petit rat dévala le long du torse de Loki, passa entre les plats et les assiettes, puis sauta sur le genou de l'humain au cœur de métal. Il s'y assit sur les pattes arrière puis lui dédia un regard de chiot malheureux.

Tony observa le rat un long moment avant de grogner.

Il coupa un petit morceau de son sandwich au thon pour le lui donner.

"- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !"

Mr Robert prit la nourriture entre ses pattes avant avec un petit couinement de remerciement. Il nettoya le morceau de thon un long moment puis le grignota aussi dignement qu'un rat pouvait être digne en mangeant.

Loki finit par quitter le giron de son frère pour prendre lui aussi à manger.

Il se fit un sandwich de faisan au miel avec des légumes qu'il attaqua avec plus d'appétit qu'il n'en avait montré depuis longtemps.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Thor le couvait du regard comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Jane passa sa colère sur son propre sandwich au bœuf.

Elle haïssait le sorcier.

Vraiment.

Plus qu'elle n'avait jamais détesté quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement, Mr Robert allant quémander à manger à tous les chouchous de son maitre. C'est donc le ventre bien rond qu'il s'endormit dans la tunique de Loki.

"- J'ai trop mangé." Rota Clint avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Tony ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'installer avec un oreiller sous la tête, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Asgard était vraiment magnifique.

Voyant Coulson commencer à piquer du nez Steve l'attira vers lui, les joues roses, jusqu'à ce que l'agent posa sa tête sur sa cuisse et s'endorme.

"- Une bonne sieste digestive fera du bien à tout le monde." Approuva Loki qui s'était installé le dos à un rocher.

Thor approuva avant de prendre d'autorité possession du giron de son frère pour poser sa tête.

Immédiatement, les doigts de Loki se perdirent dans les longs cheveux blonds. La caresse de tarda pas à arracher de longs soupirs de contentement au prince ainé. Combien de fois avait-il pu dormir ainsi la tête sur les genoux de son frère ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas fait ainsi une sieste, à cet endroit même, des centaines de fois au cours des millénaires, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. L'un comme l'autre adoraient le lac. C'était si calme et reposant…

Loki se pencha pour déposer machinalement un baiser sur le front de son frère comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

Bien que les autres soient près d'eux, les deux frères avaient déjà oubliés leur présence.

Thor avait oublié Jane pour son frère.

Loki avait oublié les mensonges pour son frère.

Pendant un long moment, ils se retrouvèrent comme les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient encore à peine quelques siècles auparavant.

C'est un petit coup de dent sur son oreille qui reveilla Thor.

Il ouvrit un œil pour se retrouver nez à museau avec les moustaches de Mr Robert qui frémissaient.

Le petit animal avait visiblement finit de digerer et voulait s'amuser.

"- Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi, petit créature ?"

Loki rit doucement.

"- Parce que j'aimerais bien aller me baigner et que tu m'en empêches, Thor."

Le blond se redressa très vite.

Aller se baigner ? Bonne idée.

Et puis les autres se réveillaient aussi doucement ce leur sieste digestive.

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

"- On y va ?"

Loki prit la main offerte.

"- Hola, Amis ! Nous allons nous baigner, voulez-vous venir ?"

"- Mais… On a pas de maillots de bain…" Fit remarquer Steve.

"- Et alors ? Vous n'en avez pas non plus lorsque vous vous lavez ?" Fit remarquer Loki en retirant un à un ses vêtements.

Comme Thor, il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement et n'avait absolument aucun complexe à se balader nu.

Natasha et Maria se passèrent la langue sur les lèvres. C'était quand même du consommable tout ca ! Malgré sa maigreur, même Loki était physiquement intelligent.

Ecarlate, Jane détourna très vite les yeux, comme Steve.

Le pauvre soldat n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel étalage de chair ! A son époque, les gens se baignaient en combinaison complète ou peu s'en fallait.  
Sans surprise, Stark vu le premier des humains à se foutre à poil puis à sauter dans l'eau claire comme un gosse pour rejoindre les deux princes qui barbotaient déjà.

Un peu plus pudiques, les autres gardèrent leurs sous-vêtements mais plongèrent finalement aussi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que même Sleipnir rejoigne sa mère dans l'eau.

Bien installé sur une large feuille de nénuphar que lui avait déniché Loki, Mr Robert se laissa tranquillement bronzer, au frais, au milieu du lac, comme les autres.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à descendre que Coulson fit remballer tout le monde.

Le groupe ne protesta pas.

Personne ne protestait devant les ordres de Super Nanny.

Loki sécha tout le monde avec sa magie puis, une fois les reliefs du déjeuner récupéré, les chevaux harnachés et tout le monde prêt à partir, Jane s'approcha de Thor.

"- Je peux monter avec toi pour le retour ? je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un cheval."

Thor haussa un sourcil.

"- Heu…Tu peux monter avec Coulson, je suis sûr qu'il saura t'aider. Sleipnir n'aime pas avec n'importe qui sur son dos et il est sans harnachement. Il faut l'habitude pour tenir sur un cheval sans selle, tu sais ?"

Elle insista.

"- Ho, je suis sûr qu'il me laissera bien faire, non ?"

Elle tendit la main vers l'énorme étalon qui manqua la mordre, les oreilles en arrière.

"- Désolé Jane. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Il n'y a que Loki ou moi qui pouvons monter Sleipnir. Loki ne le laissera pas et il est trop fatigué pour tenir tout seul."

Thor ne mentait pas, Loki somnolait doucement, appuyé sur l'épaule de son fils. N'eusse-été Mr Robert qui lui couinait dans les oreilles pour le garder éveillé, Loki dormirait déjà.

L'humaine serra les mâchoires mais laissa tomber. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Lorsqu'elle monta sur sa monture, elle croisa le regard amusé de Loki. Le sourire du Jotun était absolument… Satisfait…

Elle serra si fort ses doigts sur les rênes de son cheval qu'elle finit par terre.

###################################

C'est une succession de petits couinements et de rires d'enfant qui firent passer a Odin sa tête par la porte des cuisines.

Il était presque trois heures du matin.

Le banquet était finit depuis une éternité, tout le monde était couché, mais il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine alors que les boulangers n'étaient même pas encore levés.

Sans surprise, Odin y trouva son cadet et son rat, tous les deux attablés devant le feu de la cheminée principale.

Le Jotun et le muridé n'avaient pas entendu son entrée.

Odin resta immobile un moment à observer son fils.

Si dans la journée Loki avait paru presque bien, il avait devant les yeux un gosse de douze ans très occupé à se goinfrer de gâteaux et de sucrerie et absolument pas un adulte responsable.

Assit sur la table, Mr Robert mangeait avec sa délicatesse habituelle des restes trouvés dans le garde-manger.

Le jotun et la petite créature bavardaient amicalement ensembles.

"- Je l'aime vraiment pas, elle est stupide et elle ne comprend pas que Thor n'as pas besoin d'elle. Par les strings d'Odin, même NATASHA ferait une meilleure épouse que Jane pour Thor."

Odin haussa un sourcil. Comment ça par ses strings ? Bon, il savait ce que c'était mais… les jeunes juraient par ses slips maintenant ? Mais où allait Asgard ! Surtout qu'en bon asgardien, les sous-vêtements….

Le roi s'assit dans un coin sans faire connaître sa présence.  
C'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'il voyait son fils aussi détendu et ouvert, il n'allait pas tout gâcher.

"- Tu crois que j'en fais trop avec elle ?"

Le petit rat couina un peu.

"- Non, tu as raison. Thor l'a déjà oublié mais elle, elle s'accroche. Je ne peux pas la jeter dehors avec un coup de pied dans les fesses, surtout qu'elle serait capable de retrouver son chemin pour Midgar. Et quand Thor va y retourner…"

Les épaules du jotun descendirent de deux mètres.

"- Et Thor va y retourner, m'abandonner une fois de plus, m'oublier encore… Comme tout le monde… Comme toujours… Comme à chaque fois…." Une larme glissa sur sa joue. "J'aurais préféré qu'Odin me laisse mourir sur Jotunheim, tu sais… Au moins, j'aurais fait de mal à personne et personne ne m'aurait fait de mal." Il chatouilla le museau du rat qui se lissa les moustaches de ses pattes avant. "J'ai peur, Mr Robert. Même si je vais finir ma peine dans ma chambre, j'ai peur. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont en profiter maintenant que j'aurais droit au visites et que Thor ne sera plus là. Ils viendront se venger. Comme à chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois… Et sans Thor pour me protéger, ils me feront mal. Comme à chaque fois." Loki se recroquevillait petit à petit sur sa chaise.

Mr Robert sauta sur ses genoux.

Loki le prit entre ses mains avec douceur pour frotter sa joue contre le petit museau de l'animal.

"- Mais toi tu resteras avec moi hein ? Même quand ils viendront me frapper et en profiter ? Tu ne détourneras pas les yeux toi, hein ? Toi tu es mon ami."

Le petit rat couina avec tristesse.  
Bien sûr qu'il resterait près de lui. Evidement qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Il n'était qu'un petit rat, mais il aimait son maitre. Et même si tous les autres l'oubliaient, lui il resterait là.

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Loki. S'il n'était pas seul, il pouvait supporter tout le reste. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté après tout. Il avait une grande habitude de la torture.

Livide, Odin laissa son fils à son repas nocturne.

Il regagna les appartements de son épouse.

Frigga l'accueillit avec stupeur.

Il était rare qu'Odin la visite la nuit.

"- Odin ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le roi se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Les yeux clos, il décrivit la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister par accident.

"- Je ne pensais pas Loki... Brisé à ce point."

Désolé, Frigga s'assit près de lui.

"- Que savons-nous vraiment de lui, Odin ? Il a arrêté de nous parler si vite… Il ne s'est jamais ouvert qu'à Thor. Et quand Thor a commencé à grandir…"

Avec horreur, ils réalisaient que leur fils avait été totalement seul la plus grande partie de sa vie. Les amis de Thor étaient ses amis à lui, pas à leur cadet après tout. Ils ne lui avaient jamais fait vraiment confiance. Des trois guerriers, il n'y avait jamais eu que Hogun pour faire des efforts avec le jeune prince. C'était lui qui le premier lui avait offert une dague de lancée quand le petit prince c'était révélé maladroit et mal à l'aise avec une lame longue. S'il n'avait jamais eu un vrai mot amical pour lui, il n'en avait jamais eu non plus de cruel envers lui. S'il avait parlé parfois à son encontre, ce n'était qu'après une longue réflexion et des preuves flagrantes.

Hogun s'était montré particulièrement juste avec Loki finalement. Toujours. Plus encore que Thor.

"- Odin… Si je ne conteste pas que les gestes de Loki méritent punition, tu l'as constaté comme moi, Loki n'est pas très… sain d'esprit… Je doute qu'il l'ai été depuis qu'il a appris sa nature… Peut-on réellement reproché à quelqu'un d'instable ses gestes ?"

Odin soupira lourdement.  
Soudain, il faisait ses vingt-milles ans dans tout leur poids.

"- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Frigga ? Il a été condamné à cent ans d'isolation. Je lui permet déjà de retrouver ses appartements."

"- L'isolation ne fera que le rentre plus fou encore !" Eclata Frigga. "Tu as vu les progrès qu'il a fait en à peine trois jours ! Il a BESOIN de compagnie. Il a BESOIN de son frère. Et Thor à besoin de lui aussi. Loki n'est pas le seul a avoir souffert de toutes ses révélations. Thor à apprit à prendre du recul, certes. Mais tu as vu ses yeux. Il souffre en permanence de la distance qui le séparer de Loki. Il sait que chaque jour qui passe le rapproche encore d'une nouvelle séparation ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'accroche à cette chimère de mariage alors qu'il n'en a aucune envie ? Tant que le mariage est annoncé mais non prononcé, Loki reste libre avec lui !"

Odin soupira encore avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains.

"- Je sais…. Par les robes de Norns, je SAIS ! Mais je ne peux PAS laisser Loki s'en sortir avec une tape sur la main !"

"- ALORS TROUVE AUTRE CHOSE ! Tu vas tuer nos fils à ce rythme ! Pour UNE fois, soit digne de ta réputation de Roi équitable et omniscient !" Eclata la déesse, les yeux brillants de rage.

###################################

Nick Fury avait fini par retourner sur terre avec Maria Hill.

Le mariage était repoussé de jour en jour sans visibilité et le directeur du SHIELD avait autre chose à faire.

Néanmoins, puisqu'il avait la possibilité de récupérer ses Avengers très rapidement, il avait accepté de leur laisser prendre des vacances.

Tout le monde ne profitait.

Sauf Thor.

Le prince était de plus en plus stressé.

Prit entre deux feux, il ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser.

D'un côté, il avait Loki qu'il ne voulait… ne pouvait pas… plus abandonner.  
De l'autre, il avait Jane envers qui il avait une dette.

Il aimait l'humaine. Vraiment. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il passait de temps avec elle simplement et plus il réalisait que s'il l'aimait, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

Il aurait dû le lui dire, mettre un terme à ces noces ridicules, mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
Alors il se cachait derrière Loki, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il ne pouvait se marier tant que son frère n'irait pas mieux !

Jane n'en pouvait plus.

Chaque jour qui passait la faisait haïr davantage le second prince.

En réaction, Loki la persécutait de plus en plus.  
Ho, c'était subtil, mais elle savait que c'était lui.

Un bas qui filait a peine hors de son sachet, un talon qui cassait, sa brosse qui perdait ses dents, sa soupe trop poivrée… A chaque fois, elle tombait sur le sourire à moitié fou du prince. A chaque fois, elle voyait son regard vert vibrant brillé de haine envers elle. De haine et de mépris.

Il la haïssait.  
Elle le haïssait.

Et plus il la persécutait, plus elle était déterminée a épouser Thor pour le sortir de l'influence de Loki.

Accroché à l'épaule de Loki, Mr Robert observait la situation avec un détachement tout animal.

Il avait des câlins, il était au chaud, il avait à manger, son maitre était près de lui et allait bien, que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Le petit rat poussa un soupir de contentement en s'installant dans la tresse de Loki pour un petit somme.

Le sourire carnassier du jeune dieu disparu, remplacé par un très tendre.

Thor passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Mon fr..AIHEU !"

Même à moitié endormit, Mr Robert restait un protecteur efficace.

"- Je crois que ton petit ami à poils n'aime pas quand je t'appelle "mon frère". Soupira Thor.

"- Nous ne sommes pas frère." Rappela une fois de plus Loki.

"- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Loki. Nous avons été élevés ainsi depuis si longtemps…"

"- Je ne veux pas que nous soyons frère, Thor." Finit par avouer Loki.

La douleur qui passa dans les yeux du blond fit se serrer la gorge du jotun.

"- je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, Thor. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais redevenir ce que nous avons été. Tu le sais. Même si je perdais toute mémoire avant ce moment… Toi tu le saurais, et même si tu le refuses, tu ne me traites plus de la même façon."

Thor soupira tristement.

"- Non… En effet…"

"- Ne doute jamais que je t'aime, Thor. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète encore." Insista Loki.

Le prince ainé posa une main sur la nuque de son frère, comme il l'avait fait juste avant son couronnement raté.

"- Tu veux que je t'embrasse cette fois ?"

"- Humhum…."

Les deux dieux sursautèrent.

Ils avaient complètement oubliés la présence des Avengers dans la loge de tournois avec eux.

Thor rosit doucement alors qu'un sourire immense et plein de dents apparaissait sur les lèvres de Loki.

Steve était tout rouge, Coulson amusé, Barton avait fui pour aller chercher des saucisses ou des gâteaux, Bruce hésitait entre l'amusement attendri et la gêne d'être là Natasha et Tony suivaient la scène comme ils auraient suivi une sitcom, quant à Jane, elle fixait Loki avait une haine si farouche que le jeune dieu en eut un mouvement de recul.

##############################################

Le petit rongeur galopait de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes pour sauver sa vie.

Derrière lui, un balais à la main, l'humaine tentait de le tuer dès qu'il était forcé de quitter la protection d'un meuble ou d'une porte.

Mr Robert ne comprenait pas.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Il n'aimait pas que l'humaine haïsse autant son maitre.

En bon petit rat, il avait donc apporté à l'humain le Grain de Mais de la réconciliation.

Assit sur ses pattes arrières, il lui avait tendu le légume en couinant.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il n'aimait pas entendre les récriminations de son maitre contre l'humaine, pas plus que les récriminations de l'humaine contre son maitre.

Fondamentalement, Mr Robert était pragmatique.

Il voulait juste que son maitre retrouve la sérénité qui avait été la leur dans leur cellule pendant deux ans.  
Et si la présence des humains ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus que celle de Thor, bien au contraire, celle de l'humaine était un boulet.

Il fallait qu'elle accepte d'enterrer la hache de guerre !

Mais pour l'instant, c'était surtout son balai de guerre qui terrorisait le petit animal.

Il lâcha un couinement de terreur en échappant in extrémis à un homerun qui l'aurait probablement tué s'il l'avait touché.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve son maitre !

Mr Robert vit soudain son salut.

Avec un couinement, il se rua dans les jambes de l'agent du SHIELD. Sans attendre, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la jambe de son pantalon et l'escalada de l'intérieur.

Avec un cri de rage, Jane donna un grand coup de balais sur Phil qui glapit de douleur autant que de surprise.  
Par reflexe, il dégaina son arme de service qu'il pointa sur le front de la jeune femme pour se figer.

"- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?"

Thor ne n'avait vu que l'agression de Jane et l'agent dégainer.

Loki se précipita sur Phil.

Mr Robert finit son escalade pour ressortir dans le cou de l'agent.

Le petit rat sauta dans le bras de Loki en couinant de détresse, de douleur et d'angoisse.

Loki berça le petit animal dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme assez pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Répéta Steve en arrivant sur leurs talons.

Phil semblait assez crispé pour inquiéter le soldat.

"- CETTE SALE BESTIOLE !"

Loki serra Mr Robert plus étroitement contre lui.

"- Je vous interdit de parler comme ça de Mr Robert !"

"- JE PARLE COMME JE VEUX ! SALE MONSTRE !"

Loki pâlit furieusement. Les mains tremblantes, il tenta de faire dignement face.

"- JANE !"

Le ton âpre de Thor la fit sursauter.

"- Quoi ? Ne va pas me dire que tu n'es pas d'accord ! Ce… ce monstre à massacrer des gens ! Et toi, tu lui donne un blanc-seing juste parce qu'il te fait deux papouilles et un sourire ? C'EST UN MONSTRE THOR ! REVEILLE TOI ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il te fait ? Il t'embobine complètement ! Il ne cherche qu'à m'écarter pour que tu sois seul ! Et après il t'abandonnera pour aller encore caser du tort à des gens qui ne lui ont RIEN fait ! OUVRE LES YEUX BON SANG ! C'est le même monstre qui a fait venir les chitauris et prit l'esprit d'Erik !"

Les sourcils froncé, Thor tentait sans y parvenir de calmer la jeune femme.

"- Jane… Je comprends que le délai t'agace mais… Tu ne peux pas parler de mon frère comme ça. Ce n'est pas sa faute…

"- CE N'EST PAS TON FRERE !" Hurla encore la jeune femme qui basculait lentement dans l'hystérie devant le manque manifeste de réaction de Thor.

Pire, bien que Loki ai le visage baissé et à moitié camouflé par ses cheveux longs, elle ne pouvait rater le sourire méprisant et totalement satisfait du jotun.

"- JANE ! Ça suffit !"

"- NON ! Cette… Créature ! Et ce sale rat ! Quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ! Tu DOIS m'épouser avec qu'il ne te manipule totalement ! Thor ! Il faut que tu réagisses ! C'est MOI que tu aimes ! Pas lui !

"- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Jane ! Bien sûr que j'aime Loki ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer !"

"- JE NE PARLE PAS DE CE TYPE D'AMOUR ! Il te manipule pour que tu tombes amoureux de lui. Il te veut pour lui tout seul ! Il va finir par faire de toi sa chose ! Regarde toi, tu fais déjà n'importe quoi pour lui !"

Thor avait rougit lentement.

Tomber amoureux de Loki ?  
C'était ridicule.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il osa un regard en coin à son frère.

Les joues roses, le jotun cajolait Mr Robert.

Si son regard était invisible sous ses cheveux, ce n'était pas le cas de celui de Mr Robert qui fixait le prince avec une intensité bien trop forte pour un simple rat.

"- Jane… Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu retournes à ta chambre te calmer." Proposa Thor avant de passer un bras autours des épaules de Loki. "Ça va aller ?"

Loki appuya immédiatement son front contre l'épaule de son ainé.

Jane lui renvoya un regard de haine absolue.

Celui de Loki était au-delà de la satisfaction.  
Il avait gagné, le savait et le lui montrait.

Les dents serrées, la jeune femme avait pris sa décision.

Elle tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre, elle bouscula l'agent qui n'en pouvait plus de tenter de repousser les mains de Steve qui semblait déterminé à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de blessures.

Thor s'excusa auprès de ses amis.

Il n'avait jamais voulu causer un tel esclandre.

Loki soupira doucement contre le large torse de Thor.  
Ce qui avait été au début une "mission" pour Odin de séparer Thor et Jane avait tourné à autre chose. A présent Loki était déterminé à ne laisser aucune femelle poser ses pattes sur le prince blond.

Thor était à lui.  
Ce n'était plus un jeu de repousser la jeune femme. Ce n'était plus un travail que de rattacher Thor à lui.

Non.

C'était devenu un besoin.

Loki se rappelait soudain ce que c'était que d'avoir son frère près de lui, pour lui… C'était un peu comme quand Mr Robert lui couinait que tout irait bien qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Au début, il n'avait pas fait confiance, mais petit à petit, il avait accepté.

Avec Thor, c'était pareil.  
Thor avait compris qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il avait compris qu'il avait fait des erreurs. Et s'il n'était pas sûr de ne plus jamais en faire, au moins faisait-il de son mieux. C'était tout ce que Loki pouvait demander.

Il s'accrocha à la tunique de son frère de toutes ses forces.

Mr Robert se glissa dans ses cheveux en gazouillant doucement tout en le caressant de ses moustaches.

La main de Thor sur ses épaules était lourde et apaisante.

"- Hé, PointBreak, tu fais peut-être pas exprès, mais en tout cas, tu sais mettre ton frère dans tous ses états."

Désolé, Thor sécha les larmes de Loki du bout des doigts.

Il le raccompagna à sa chambre pour qu'il dorme un peu.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que l'esprit de son frère ne souffrirait pas de cet esclandre. Il était si fragile l'esprit de son frère…

Mr Robert ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

C'est pour ça que contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne se roula pas en boule dans les cheveux de Loki pour dormir lui aussi mais s'assit sur l'épaule du jeune prince en une garde vigilante.

Pour rassurer Thor, il couina dignement.

Le prince eut un pauvre sourire pour le petit animal.

Son cœur se serra.  
Ce rat prenait mieux soin de Loki que lui.

Et il osait se targuer d'être le meilleur protecteur que pourrait jamais Loki ?  
Il était pathétique.

##################################

Jane souriait.  
Elle était sûre d'elle.

Thor ne pourrait QUE la remercier  
Elle allait mettre en avant les plans machiavéliques de Loki.  
Tout le monde serait obligé de convenir qu'elle avait RAISON !

Elle quitta sa chambre.

Le banquet avait commencé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire sortir Loki de la salle pour lui parler.

Elle interpella un serviteur.

"- Excusez moi, pouvez vous demander au prince Loki de me rejoindre ? Je voudrais discuter avec lui."

Le serviteur hésita.

QUI de sain d'esprit voudrait discuter avec le prince ?

L'homme changea son plateau de main.  
La dernière fois qu'il avait approché Loki, le prince avait changé le contenu de ses hanaps en serpent ! Il ne voulait PAS l'approcher encore !

Jane lui dédia son plus charmant sourire.

"- S'il vous plait ?"

Il soupira.

"- Bien madame…"

Elle le remercia puis attendit.

Loki la rejoignit moins de trois minutes plus tard.

Comme toujours, Mr Robert était sur son épaule, vigilant et attentif.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Jane Foster ?"

"- Nous sommes partis d'un très mauvais pied l'un avec l'autre."

"- Allons, ne soyez pas ridicule. Il est hors de question que nous "repartions" sur de nouvelles bases. Je ne vous aime pas. Vous ne m'aimez pas. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous et vous ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec moi. Restez hors de mon chemin et je resterais hors du vôtre."

Jane retint un sourire de requin pendant qu'elle enregistrait toute la scène sur un des dictaphones miniatures volé dans les affaires de Natasha.

Disparue la fausse candeur du prince, disparue la fausse innocence. Il ne restait qu'une froide détermination. Si face à ça, Thor ne comprenait pas que Loki le manipulait…

"- Je ne veux pas que nous soyons amis, Loki. Je veux que vous cessiez de vouloir éloigner Thor de moi."

"- Désolé, ma jolie. Mais je n'arrêterais que lorsque vous ne serez plus qu'un souvenir enfuis. Jamais je ne laisserais Thor perdre davantage son temps avec vous.

"- Ha oui ? Et qu'allez-vous faire pour l'empêcher de m'épouser ? Me tuer ?"

Loki eut un sourire un peu fou.

Inquiet, Mr Robert se frotta contre sa joue pour le calmer.

"- Pourquoi pas ? Ça serait définitif n'est-ce pas ? Mais rassurez-vous, personne ne le saura. Même si j'adorerais vous arracher les yeux avant de faire lentement rentrer mes ongles dans votre cervelle en passant par vos orbites, même si je prendrais grand plaisir à vous étrangler lentement jusqu'à ce que vous suppliez pour votre vie… Non, je n'en ferais rien… pas comme ça en tout cas…"

Jane recula de deux pas à mesure que Loki s'approchait.

A présent, elle voyait vraiment la folie dans les yeux du Jotun.

Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle avait cru Loki sain d'esprit mais contrefaisant la folie pour avoir la pitié de Thor.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Loki était bel et bien fou !

Une folie douce, pas dangereuse normalement, mais à menacer Thor, Jane avait cassé quelque chose dans l'équilibre du prince.

A présent, Loki voulait juste protéger Thor de cette femelle humaine.

Même Mr Robert n'était plus assez pour calmer le Jotun.

Le petit rat se mit à couiner de plus en plus fort.

Il fallait que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne séparer les deux protagonistes avant qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment dommageable.

"- Ne t'approche pas !" Prévint Jane qui paniquait lentement.

"- Hooo et tu vas faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ?"

Jane tira l'arme volée elle aussi à Natasha.

"- Ne t'approche pas." Répéta-t-elle.

Loki avança encore de deux pas mais se figea lorsque la jeune femme enleva la sécurité.

"- Et tu crois vraiment que ton jouet va me faire le moindre mal ? Regarde-toi… Il est tellement lourd pour toi… Tu trembles…. Tu ne vas pas réussir à le tenir longtemps n'est-ce pas. Et une fois que tu l'auras lâché, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire ? Je vais prendre un grand plaisir à te tuer pour avoir osé toucher mon Thor. Lentement, gentiment, je vais t'arracher chaque organe après l'autre… Mais non, non non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne mourras pas. Pas tout de suite. Ma magie te laissera en vie. Et tu hurleras. Tu hurleras si fort qu'on entendra tes cris de Midgar. Et je rirais, encore et encore parce que je sais que Thor t'as déjà oublié, qu'il se fiche de toi, qu'il…."

Le coup partit tout seul, faisant taire Loki pour le compte.

Jane lâcha le révolver avec un cri qui fut couvert par le hurlement de Mr Robert.

Loki tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mou.

Le couloir resta silencieux une minute puis les portes de la salle de banquet s'ouvrirent en grand

"- LOKI !"

#############################################

Thor avait été mal à l'aise dès que Loki lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue avant de s'excuser.

Il ne tarderait pas, il avait promis. Simplement, il avait quelque chose à faire.

Thor n'avait pas entendu ce que le serviteur avait dit à son f… Loki.

Il avait voulu le suivre mais son père l'avait retenu.  
Il fallait qu'il laisse un peu d'indépendance à Loki quand même. Il n'allait pas le suivre jusqu'aux commodités voyons !

Thor avait serré les mâchoires mais accepté.

Sa nervosité avait cru de secondes en secondes.  
Qu'est-ce que Loki faisait ?

Il en mettait du temps ?

"- Mais il va bien…" Soupira Odin.

Les deux frères étaient de plus en plus fusionnels. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à retrouver à ce rythme le niveau d'intimité qui avait été le leur quand ils étaient jeunes.

Frigga avait sans doute raison.  
Pourrait-il réellement les séparer à nouveau ?  
Il lui faudrait trouver une solution alternative.

Un bruit d'explosion le tira de ses pensées.

"- Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

Natasha fut la première à bondir, Clin et Phil sur ses talons.  
Eux reconnaissaient ce bruit.

Thor les suivit, le cœur serré.

Loki… Il était sur que quelque chose était arrivé à Loki.

Il se rua dans le couloir.

"- LOKI !"

Son frère était au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer le plafond.

"- Ho seigneur."

Thor n'enregistra pas tout de suite la voix de Natasha, pas plus qu'il ne vit la monstrueuse mosaique rouge tachée d'un peu de blanc sur le mur derrière son frère.

Il se rua près de lui.

Sur le torse de Loki, Mr Robert pleurait comme seul un rat pouvait le faire.  
De ses petites pattes, il grattait le cou de son maitre, poussait sa joue de son museau et couinait. Il couinait de peur et d'angoisse.

Pourquoi son maitre ne bougeait plus.

Pourquoi était-il tout froid ?

Le petit rat couinait de plus en plus fort.

"- LOKI !"

Odin ceintura Frigga avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur leur fils.

Thor souleva doucement Loki dans ses bras.

Il y avait une toute petite tache de sang entre ses deux yeux, a peine une goutte et un tout petit trou. Ce ne devait pas être si grave, c'était si petit !

"- Loki ? Loki ? LOKI !"

Et Mr Robert pleurait toujours.

Clint avait passé des menottes à Jane.

"- Je… Je ne voulais pas…" Bafouillait-elle. "Il allait m'attaquer. Il me menaçait et… et…"

L'archer n'osait pas regarder le mur derrière le dieu tombé.

Thor assit son frère.

Gentiment, il posa une main sur l'arrière de son crâne, comme il l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il était souvent.

"- Loki ?"

A tâtons, il chercha l'arrière du crâne.

Petit à petit, malgré le choc, il finit par réaliser.

Il n'y avait plus d'arrière du crâne.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un trou béant.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

Blême, Rogers avait du mal à ne pas vomir.

"- Une munition anti blindage. Incendiaire, traçante et pénétrante."

Thor lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde en comprenant soudain que son frère était mort.

Même Loki ne pouvait survivre avec le cerveau réduit à l'état de peinture murale.

Mr Robert finit lui aussi par se faire une raison.

Lentement, il cessa de gratter le corps qui refroidissait déjà pour aller pousser du museau la joue de Thor.

Le prince ne réagit pas pendant un long moment.

Son frère… Son Loki…  
Mort…  
Assassiné  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
Ca ne POUVAIT PAS être possible.

Mr Robert insista.

Doucement, il mordit le nez du prince pour le forcer à se secouer.

Thor se redressa pour baisser les yeux sur le petit rat qui pleurait autant que lui.

Lentement, le prince lâcha le corps de son frère pour prendre le petit animal dans ses mains.

"- Je suis désolé Mr Robert. Encore une fois, j'ai été incapable de le protéger. C'est ma faute… Ca a toujours été ma faute."

Les épaules secouées de sanglots, il caressait la petite tête du petit rat qui lui caressait la joue du bout du museau.

Il ne voulait pas que Thor pleure.  
Ça lui faisait mal de voir Thor pleurer.

Le petit animal couinait doucement.

Comment pouvait-il soulager le prince ?  
Il en était incapable n'est-ce pas ?

Thor finit par poser la petite créature sur son épaule avait de reprendre Loki dans ses bras.

Il le berça encore un instant contre lui avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"- Père ?"

Odin s'agenouilla près de ses deux fils.

"- Mon fils ?"

"- S'il vous plait… Rendez-lui au moins sa véritable apparence."

Odin hocha lentement la tête.

C'était sa faute bien davantage que celle de Thor.

"- Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée…."

Frigga jeta un regard glacial à la scientifique.

"- Garde, escorter cette… Escortez là à ses appartements et enfermez la."

Deux gardes embarquèrent la jeune femme en larmes.

Odin avait posé une main sur le torse de son fils pour lever le sort qui contraignait Loki dans son corps d'Asgardien.

"-….. Je ne peux pas, Thor…. Il n'y a aucun sort."

"- … Quoi ?"

Odin était aussi perplexe que Thor.

N'eusse-été le visage qui l'assurait qu'il s'agissait bien de son fils, il ne sentait pas la magie qu'il avait mit sur lui des millénaires plus tôt pour fixer sa forme d'asgardien.

La créature dans les bras de Thor n'était pas Loki !

Thor lâcha lentement le corps.

Sur son épaule, Mr Robert caressait toujours sa joue dans une tentative desespérée de le calmer.

Mr Robert, le rat sortit de nulle part.  
Mr Robert, le rat à l'intelligence presque humaine.

Mr Robert, le rat aux yeux verts, aux poils noirs et à la marque blanche sur la tempe  
Mr Robert, le rat dont les yeux brillaient de magie lorsqu'ils avaient été au lac de cristal….

Thor prit le petit animal dans ses mains.

C'était un espoir fou.  
C'était impossible.

Et pourtant, que n'aurait pas fait Loki pour se protéger ?

"- C'est un clone…. C'est un clone n'est-ce pas ?"

Odin ouvrit de grands yeux.

Son fils ne voulait pas dire que ce rat….

"- Loki ?" Souffla doucement Thor. "Loki ?"

Le petit animal se mit à trembler sur ses pattes.

Une seconde, il voulut fuir mais Thor referma très vite ses mains autour de lui pour l'empêcher de disparaître probablement pour toujours.

Le prince le serra doucement contre sa poitrine.

"- Loki… je t'en prie… Revient moi… Reviens nous…."

Les Avengers assistaient à la scène sans comprendre.

Ils savaient que Loki pouvaient un peu modifier son apparence mais jamais ils n'avaient compris ou vu à quel point.  
Loki était un changeur.

Il pouvait se transformer aussi bien en dinosaure qu'en amibe. Alors en rat ?

Les yeux clos, Thor murmurait tout bas.

"- Je te promet que je te protègerais toujours mon frère. Je ne te ferais plus jamais défaut. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire de mal. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. Mais s'il te plait, reviens moi, mon Loki… je ne peux pas continuer sans toi… S'il te plait… Je t'aime mon Loki… Plus que n'importe qui… Plus que n'importe quoi… Je t'en supplie… J'ai besoin de toi…. Pardonne-moi tout ce que j'ai pu te faire mon frère… Pardonne-moi comme je t'ai pardonné… S'il te plait… "

Petit à petit, le rat avait arrêté de trembler entre les mains de Thor.

Il ne couinait plus non plus.

Lentement, Thor ouvrit un peu des doigts.

La petite tête de l'animal passa timidement entre deux gros doigts calleux.

Thor eut un pauvre sourire.

Le regard du rongeur était aussi effrayé que le sien.

"- S'il te plait Loki…."

Tony hésitait.

Thor avait raison ou totalement perdu la carte ?

Le prince déposa un tout petit baiser sur le crane du petit animal.

"- S'il te plait…."

Lentement, il posa le rat sur le sol.

Mr Robert ne bougea pas pendant une longue minute puis une vapeur verte entoura le cadavre.

Lentement, le corps se délita en pure magie puis retourna dans le corps du petit rat.

Le nez bas, le rat lâcha un petit couinement.

Thor l'encouragea encore.

"- S'il te plait mon Loki… Personne ne te fera de mal. Je ne laisserais personne t'enfermer encore. Je ne laisserais personne te blesser…."

Le vapeur verte entoura lentement le tour petit corps poilu puis prit de l'expansion jusqu'à la taille approximative d'un corps adulte.

Thor n'attendit qu'un instant avant de serrer le jotun effrayé contre lui.

En larmes, le prince enfouit son nez dans le cou sale de son frère.

"- Mon Loki…. Ho Mon Loki….."

Le jotun s'accrochait désespérément à son frère adoptif sans vouloir jour le lâcher.

Dignement, Coulson retira sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules nues du jeune prince.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Odin avala difficilement sa salive.  
Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu son fils nu ?

Il n'en savait rien mais la dernière fois, le jeune prince n'était pas couvert de cicatrices, n'était pas maigre aux point d'avoir les cotes visibles et n'avait pas ce regard de bête traquée dans les yeux.

Natasha se faufila près de Coulson.

"- J'ai été vérifié, j'ai trouvé le squelette d'un rat enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu dans l'ancienne cellule de Loki. Visiblement, il a eu le dos brisé par quelque chose."

Quand avait-elle eut le temps de savoir où elle était ? Mystère. Mais c'est ce qui faisait d'elle un agent exceptionnel.

Quand le vrai Mr Robert était-il mort ? Un des gardes l'avait-il tué ? Etait-ce un accident ?  
Quand Loki avait-il décidé de créer un clone pour lui et de prendre la place de Mr Robert ?

Thor se fichait de ces questions.  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la femme qu'il avait failli épouser avait tué son frère et que par une chance monstrueuse, son frère lui était rendu.

Le prince arracha la cape de ses épaules pour la poser sur celles de son frère. Il l'entortilla doucement dedans puis le souleva dans ses bras.

Depuis quand son frère n'avait-il pu se laver ? Prendre un vrai repas ?  
Thor savait que même sous une forme alternative, son frère devait manger autant que sous sa forme originale.

Un rat ne pouvait manger assez pour un homme.

Son frère était si maigre…..

#############################################

Thor avait posé Loki au fond de la baignoire.

Gentiment, il l'avait rempli d'eau chaude.

A gestes lents, Thor avait lavé son frère puis avait brossé longuement ses cheveux sans se soucier des araignées de cheveux morts qui partaient dans les canalisations à mesure que l'eau sale était évacuée par le trop plein et remplacée par de l'eau chaude et propre.

Enfin, lorsque la crinière noire avec une grosse mèche blanche sur la tempe fut totalement immaculée, il sortit Loki se la baignoire, le sécha, l'enveloppa dans un peignoir immense puis le porta à son lit.

Alors seulement Loki brisa le silence.

"- Tu le pensais vraiment ?"

"- Quoi donc mon frère ?"

Par reflexe, Loki le mordit avant de rougir de honte.

"- Désolé."

"- Tu hais donc à ce point être mon frère ?"

Loki détourna les yeux.

"- Pourquoi Loki ?"

"- …. Je ne peux pas aimer mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?"

Thor le serra contre lui.

Il comprenait.

Il comprenait soudain.

"- En effet…."

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

"- Je pensais vraiment tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'aime mon Loki…"

Les yeux verts brillants se remplirent de larmes puis il répondit au baiser de Thor avec la même timidité emplie de passion.

#########################################

Odin serra Frigga contre lui.

Il s'en voulait tellement… Tellement et pourtant…

Ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur fils. Leurs deux fils…

Ils ne retinrent pas Thor lorsque leur ainé emporta Loki dans ses appartements.

Ils connaissaient assez leur fils pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas Loki d'une semelle pour un bon moment.

"- Je crois que vous allez pouvoir retourner sur Midgar, amis humains… Il n'y aura pas de mariage."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Jane Foster ?"

Une lueur féroce passa dans les yeux de Frigga.

"- Bien que j'aimerais lui faire payer son geste." Soupira Odin. "Elle n'a, dans les faits, tué personne…. Vous pouvez repartir avec elle."

Frigga jeta un regard noir à son époux.  
ELLE punirait cette femelle.

Elle était la déesse de la maternité et la dénierais pour jamais à cette humaine.

Coulson remercia le dieu pour sa magnanimité.

Il aurait très bien pu déclarer la guerre à Midgar pour le meurtre de son fils !

"- En échange, Accepterez-vous d'accueillir mes deux fils s'ils souhaitent quitter quelques temps Asgard?" Odin doutait que la guérison de Loki se passerait bien au palais.

L'agent prit sur lui d'accepter avec réserve mais Tony lui cloua le bec.

Bien sûr qu'ils seraient les bienvenus.

Ils préféraient quoi comme couleur pour leur chambre dans la tour Stark ?

Ha et Steve avait une excellente idée !

Ils allaient offrir au jeune prince un rat et une jolie cage pour fêter son arrivée. Ou plutôt son retour.  
Le retour de Loki, prince d'Asgard.  
Et non pas celui de Loki, le monstre de Midgar.


End file.
